Criss Cross
by Blissofai
Summary: AU. A mistake in the stars prolongs fate. Soul mates Grimmjow and Ichigo meet as married men – though that doesn't stop them from falling in love. GrimmIchi. Yaoi, smut.


**Summary:** AU. A mistake in the stars prolongs fate. Soul mates Grimmjow and Ichigo meet as married men – though that doesn't stop them from falling in love. GrimmIchi. Yaoi, smut.

**A/N: **I havent been back on this site for about three years already. Wow. Time does fly. I became aware that three years ago, I wrote as well as any other 13 year old, but, unlike others, I lacked a spell checker. Anyways, I really wanted to get this story out of my hands and I didn't want to make an account, so, yeah, here's my rambling.

I hope you'll like it, and please do review.

**Chapter 1**

The idea of soul mates is that everyone has one.

Before we are born, we are each assigned a counterpart, a perfect fitting piece to our puzzle, an immortal lover to our lives, our soul mate so to speak. They hold in their hearts the other portion of our soul, the portion lost to us since birth, the portion which renders us incomplete, unsatisfied and forever wondering. We need to meet this other person, this other half, just so we can be complete and ourselves again. Greek mythology tells that Zeus split man into two, as to weaken our power and wound our spirit. Others believe that we would have been lovers in the past while some believe we were of the same soul and person, but all should know that our love cannot be stopped.

It is sometimes unfortunate that we never meet this soul. It is sometimes even more unfortunate that they linger by the tips of our fingers, sing inches away from our ears and dance mere meters from our sight. But it is the most unfortunate for us to love each other, but be bound rightfully to another. In cases like this, we can say, that heaven has made a dreadful mistake.

Kurosaki Ichigo met Inoue Orihime in middle school. She crushed for him, chased and sought for him indiscreetly and, before he knew it, they were young adults. Their peers were already grouping into twos, dating and getting married to each other. Before long, Ichigo began seeking his own companion. Of course, Orihime was there to wait for him and although he did not _love_ her, he did _like_ her and, at the moment, it seemed enough. She was compassionate and caring while he was brash, but kind and it seemed fair enough for them to be together. One rainy, Valentine's day, Ichigo asked her out, more for company than for anything else. They shared a drink at a nearby coffee shop and enjoyed each other's company. He asked her out again two days later.

Orihime became Mrs. Kurosaki one year later.

A few cities from Karakura town, there was Jeagerjaqeuz Grimmjow. His spirit burned like immortal flames, but loneliness held them back. He sought first for temporary relationships and one night stands, but found soon that everyone around him was looking for some kind of commitment. His bad temper started to turn women off and he found that his good looks could do no good in bringing them back. At the peak of his depression, he met a girl at a restaurant where they yelled at the same waiter. Then they found each other's eye and smirking smile and that was good enough. They were married soon after. Her name was Appaci. And she had a temper similar to his. But soon enough, Grimmjow discovered that he was only using her to escape his loneliness, while she was doing almost the same, but held a bit for regard for him than he did her. Nothing could be done about it. After all, life waited for no one.

"I'm getting transferred to Karakura town." Grimmjow said casually during dinner time. "It's so fucking small, you can't even see it on the freakin' map. But I'm going to work for head office there, so the pay's going be sweet. Thing is though, the place is some two hundred miles away. I can't come back every day; might even have to spend weekends there for the first few weeks, depending on how things go. Is that okay with you?"

The phone started ringing. "I'll get it." Apacci said. "Better not be the sales people again." She picked up, frowned, yelled at the caller, insulted his mother and then hung up. "Some guy who wanted to sell doors. Same fucker each time. We need to take our name off the list."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure they just scroll down the book." Grimmjow fixed his collar. It was really bothering him. "So, doll, what do you say about my new job?"

"Is this permanent?"

"Not sure." Grimmjow admitted. "But if it takes too long, we can always move there. Didn't you always say you want to live somewhere quiet? It's a fucking mess here sometimes. You have to swim among people to get to work."

"Did you give them an answer yet?"

"No, thought I'd tell you first." Grimmjow said. "You're okay with it, I take it?"

Apacci was relatively quiet. "Yeah, sure, I guess. We should start looking for a house there, then."

"Good." Grimmjow smiled. "I'm going to call Gin now." He waltzed towards his wife and pecked her lips. They were hard and cold. There was no love between them. They despised each other so much that even their mad tempers couldn't collide. "I'll miss ya."

Ichigo dealt with sales and computers in his daily life. He found quite a bit of amusement and satisfaction in going to work. Most of the nice and interesting people he met in college were there, such as Rukia and Renji, two of his very best friends. And also Rukia's older brother, Byakuya, one of the senior executives, who would show random signs of compassion and humor and also Kenpachi Zaraki, some half crazed manager who made sure everyone was doing their job.

But for the past few days, Ichigo Kurosaki just wanted to stay home and sleep. His head hurt like fucking hell, like his blood vessels were popping one by one and his life was being counted by the days, but he was sure it had to do with his mentality. Whenever he told that to anyone else, they just rolled their eyes and told him to see a doctor. How many fucking times did he have to explain that it was some psychological effect?

"Rukia, can you cover for me today?" He pleaded over the phone. "I'll make up for it, somehow. My head hurts like hell."

"Funny. I think I heard that from somewhere before." Rukia said sarcastically. "Seriously, Ichigo, why don't you just see a doctor, or your dad in this case?"

Ichigo scowled. "Definitely not my old man. And I don't think it's my head that's physically hurt, it's more, like, my mind. I think I'm mindfucked. It's like, a thought I can't control. Well more than one. It's seriously killing me."

"So, erm, your heart aches?" Rukia laughed. "What are you, some teenage girl driven by her romantic hormones?"

"Shut the hell up, Rukia." Ichigo groaned. "That joke ran out of taste by, I don't know, when we got _married._ Fuck, I'll just be sleeping in my cubicle the entire time. There's no point in my presence."

"Ichigo, I swear. You sleep more at work than you do at home."

Ichigo scoffed. Rukia had been talking to Orihime again. "Fuck no. I was just really tired these past few days."

"That's nice to know." Rukia said. "Skip another day; you have to come to this one. We're getting a new head of sales. You have to meet him."

His head was burning again. The past few days seemed like a blur. _Another reason why he should take the day off._ "Fuck, I can't believe I forgot. Ugh, can't you just say some nice words on my behalf, you know, tell him that _my fucking brain is about to explode._"

"You're not going to die because of a headache." Rukia said. "Just grow up, shut up and haul your sorry ass over here. I'll see you in twenty minutes."

"Geez, you're some great help."

"I know I am." Rukia said smugly. "I got to go now. Call me back when you turn six."

There was a click on the other line, followed by Ichigo's declaration of "Fuck!" In response to his bad luck, Ichigo hurled his phone onto the ground and fell back onto his bed. "Life is a real tough bitch."

Ichigo slouched to work covering his head. "I should have just called for sick leave." He muttered. He stuttered towards his cubicle. There was a strange man standing there, someone he had never seen before. "What the fuck is it now?"

The man had light blue spiked hair, like the color of the free skies; piercing blue eyes and an arrogant smirk that was more arousing than annoying. His arms were lean, as were the rest of his figure and he was fucking tall. Has to be over six feet, Ichigo guessed. He was wearing a plain dress shirt which strutted his figure so well and plain jean which could not fit better. Never could a man look finer in simple attire. His hands were stuck casually in his pockets. He was hella hot.

The pain eased in Ichigo's head. He had to clear his throat to shrug away this stupid feeling. He felt a shiver down, there. Fuck. Come to think of it, his body was a real bitch too. He was married and _straight_.

"Hey." The man introduced himself. His voice flowed like water. If morphine can take on a sound, it would have sounded like such. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez."

"Ichigo." Ichigo said. His words were almost stuttering. His left hand was still stupidly clutching his forehead. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Good morning. I was just going to yell at you for leaving such a tardy work place, but you look so fucking awful, I decided to leave you alone." Grimmjow smirked. "Anyways, nice to meet you, Ichigo."

Ichigo felt more ashamed than offended. In his defense, he had been sick the past few days. And Tylenol, on the same note, pissed him off. "I would have stayed home today; except some son of a bitch is being transferred and I have to meet his sorry ass."

"Not being. The 'son of a bitch' is here already." He grinned obviously at Ichigo. "Nice to meet you too."

"_Son of a bitch._" Ichigo cursed. His heart gave another jolt as shame flooded his face. "You cannot seriously be the new head of sales."

"Why the fuck not?" Grimmjow said.

The words were stuck in Ichigo's throat. He wanted to say something along the lines of, no, you're too fucking sexy, you're too much fun for an office job, you're body is too great to not be wasted on modeling … etc. "I…"

"Why the fuck not?" Grimmjow was coming really close towards Ichigo. He could feel his minty breath bounce from Ichigo's flame of hair. The shorter man was seriously cute, he figured. The orange head had such a pretty scowl and intensely satisfying hair.

Ichigo's heart was hammering in his chest. His little friend from below was swelling beyond control. He swallowed his feelings and tried to stare Grimmjow down. It was as successful as trying to suppress his boner – Ichigo was immediately lost in Grimmjow's eyes. Even worse, he could feel Grimmjow's presence coming closer.

Grimmjow couldn't stop himself. His body was screaming bloody passion. The heat burned between his legs and continued to throb. And for fuck's sake, they weren't even doing anything. His mind started to envision the texture of Ichigo's lips. His hands just wanted to rip away those clothes away. Lust was foaming at his mouth. The pressure was building up, the tension was piling and Grimmjow could not suppress any more feelings. His fist flew out and met the side of Ichigo's face. _I fucking want you!_ He screamed to himself.

Ichigo felt the strength being smacked from his face. He reeled around in surprise and saw that it was Grimmjow's fist which did the work. His entire right side felt numb. The pride within howled with rage; but then his hormones took another kick, another wind, and suddenly his legs were numb with longing. Ichigo did not know what to do, how to suppress his desires, so he reacted the same way Grimmjow did. He threw his own fist across and caught Grimmjow by surprise. Then, he jumped him.

Two minutes passed. Ichigo's nice white dress shirt was stained with blood. Grimmjow's attire didn't look so well, either. The blue haired man had successfully pinned Ichigo onto the ground. Grimmjow's knee was only inches away from Ichigo's crotch and, every time he shifted his weight, they would brush against each other and Ichigo would have to bite his tongue to suppress a moan. Grimmjow's panting came in clots. The tent was finished in his pants. He was grabbing to Ichigo's shoulders with his life. It felt like the aftermaths of sex. But Grimmjow hadn't even touched the orange head yet in a serious, sexual way. Damn, now. Grimmjow did not want to let go, did not want to get up, until a certain Byakuya Kuchiki came and scowled at them both.

"Ichigo, get up."

"I fucking can't, Kuchiki." Ichigo growled. "Tell the son of a bitch to stand first."

"Mr. Jeagerjaquez?"

Reluctance poured to Grimmjow's eyes. In fury, he closed them. To himself, he breathed a weary sigh and, much against his body's will, Grimmjow stood. "Sorry, Mr. Kuchiki."

"Do you want to press charges?"

Ichigo reeled from the ground. He wanted to punch Byakuya. In all fairness, _Grimmjow_ attacked him first. "What the – ?"

"Ichigo is well known for getting into fights. He had sent Kiego to the hospital on multiple occasions."

Ichigo wanted to attack Rukia's brother. _Everyone_ in the office, including the Kuchikis, had sent Kiego to the hospital before. It wasn't his fault the annoying prick annoyed him more than others.

"No, it's okay." Grimmjow said. "More of my fault than it was his. I'm going to get changed. The meeting's going to start soon, right?"

"Yes. In about half an hour. I'll see you then, Mr. Jeagerjaquez." When Grimmjow left, Byakuya asked Ichigo. "What the hell were you doing?"

"He punched me first!"

"You sound like a little child." Byakuya said. "Do you have any idea how important that man is?"

"N-No." Ichigo had been distracted by other, _factors_.

"Then don't get into a fight with him." Byakuya said lamely. "Go find some clothes, get changed and attend that meeting. Don't meet his eye, _again_, Ichigo_._ I can't believe you would attack someone just like that. But to be honest, I'm more disappointed by your fighting skills." A small smirk traced his lips. "Go get changed."

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Kuchiki." Ichigo's stomach was churned and now empty. He mumbled a good bye, staggered to his car and fished for some of his sports attire which he usually left in the trunk. The shirt was tight and choked his frame, but at least it was clean. Ichigo heaved a sigh and went to the bathroom where he washed his face. Who the fuck was that man, Jeagerjaquez? The heat he radiated was enough to drive Ichigo insane. Hell, that was probably why he threw that punch.

"Ichigo?"

"Oh, hi, Rukia." His insides felt flipped. "I guess I decided to come after all."

"Ichigo, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh, so you decided to be my fashion consultant too now." Ichigo muttered.

"_No._ But you look like you're going to a football game." Rukia said. "Mr. Jeagerjaquez will be there. You need to look more presentable."

Ichigo growled at the mention of Grimmjow's name. "I don't give a fuck about what he thinks of me."

"Too bad for you, everyone else does." Rukia said. "The shops aren't open yet, but if you knock repeatedly, you can't be ignored. Ichigo, are you even listening?"

A third voice suddenly stole into Ichigo's ears. It was laughing, saying something about everything being alright. Ichigo quickly blocked out Rukia's worry and focused on the quiet chirp of quick witted laughter. His lips were instinctively pulled into a mad smirk and his hands, which dangled at his sides, balled into fists. The voice became louder, the increase in volume matched by steady footsteps.

Suddenly, the blue haired man propped himself along the doorway. "Hey, Ichigo." Grimmjow smirked. "I like the color of your hair." He strolled boldly towards Ichigo and flicked the tip of his chin. He caught Rukia staring at his wild gesture. "Rukia Kuchiki?" She nodded feebly. He held out his hand. Large, pale and full of strength. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Man, I had to introduce myself a lot today. Nice to meet you, though."

"Nice, to meet you too."

"What are you wearing Ichigo?" Grimmjow was _laughing._ "They fit you, but you're going to get a lot of stares. Come with me. I bought my entire life with me here."

Ichigo blinked. He felt a nudge on his hips. Yeah, that was about the height of Rukia's arms. "Alright, _Mr._ Jeagerjaquez."

The two men crossed the entire floor. It turned out that Grimmjow had an office near the balcony. Grimmjow strolled towards his luggage and pulled out a dress shirt and pants. "Might be a little big on you, but hurry up and get changed."

Ichigo caught the clothes. They smelled nice. Kind of like their owner. "I'm seriously fine with –."

"I'm not the only one who drove four hours to get here. Show some respect, will ya?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"Where the hell are you going?" Grimmjow demanded when Ichigo turned to leave. "We only have ten minutes left. Get fucking changed already."

Ichigo wanted to pout. He wanted the privacy of a washroom stall. But Grimmjow was staring at him in mock. He needed to prove himself. Whilst meeting Grimmjow's eyes, Ichigo stripped. He pulled his shirt off and threw it onto the ground. His pants fell afterwards. Grimmjow wasn't looking anymore. The blue haired man was shuffling his drawers. Slowly, Ichigo put on Grimmjow's clothes. They were a bit too big and looked a lot nicer on their original owner than it did on him.

"You ready?"

"Y – Yeah." Was it just him or was Grimmjow's face slightly red?

"Let's roll."

The meeting went by very quickly. Ichigo was mostly empty headed. He nodded when Byakuya chanted some crap about company statistics and clapped with everyone else when Grimmjow was introduced as the new sales head. Grimmjow made a little speech, full of crap and cliché, but everyone laughed and admired him. He shuffled uncomfortably in Grimmjow's clothes.

Pretty soon, everyone left. Ichigo remained to sort out his papers. He had asked Rukia when the meeting would end and, in response, she reeled around to shut him up, but accidently knocked his portfolio onto the ground. He quickly stuffed the last loose sheets in place and started heading towards the door. As his fingers grabbed the knob, a familiar arm pushed it shut.

"Grimmjow."

"Ichigo."

"What the fuck is up with you?"

Grimmjow pulled a chair in front of his legs. His erection was really sizing up. The blue haired man had been trying to catch Ichigo's eye the entire time. His hands grabbed Ichigo's wrist. Sunlight poured into the open windows. It reflected nicely on the ring on Ichigo's fingers. Grimmjow shuddered. His was on his other hand. "Sorry, Berry. I don't know why I punched you."

The places where Grimmjow's fingers wrapped around his wrist burned like heaven. Ichigo wanted it to stay that way. He wanted the other's hand to continue across his skin, under his shirt and tear away his clothes. He wanted him to be inside of him, pounding and thrusting and dominating his ass. But he was married. And these thoughts were impossible. "Yeah, I guess I'm sorry for engaging your violent temper."

"You better watch your tongue." Grimmjow smirked. _Or else I might just suck it off._ Finally, Grimmjow released his grip. "Who's the lady?" He remarked casually.

Ichigo smiled suspiciously. "It's not like you will know her."

Somehow, Grimmjow caught that Ichigo was not too deeply moved by his wife. He pursued the topic. "She anything like you?"

Ichigo caught the gleam in his eyes. Those lustful, passionate orbs. He swallowed his thoughts. Yes, Ichigo was attracted to him, YES, he wanted to kiss away that ridiculously hot smirk, YES, he wanted to fuck his brains out, but, Orihime was waiting for him at home. "Not really. I should go."

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's shoulders. "Don't leave!"

Ichigo kicked the taller man, but it did not reach. He found himself pinned against the door. "Let me go, you bastard."

Grimmjow desperately needed Ichigo's warmth. He shoved the orange hair roughly into his own chest and grabbed his back. His little member was all grown up now and nudging against Ichigo's. It seemed, now, that Ichigo enjoyed it more than he made it seem. Grimmjow growled. He couldn't take it anymore. His crotch was stifled with heat. "I'm a fucking bastard, and I'll go to hell for it, but I need this."

He pushed Ichigo's face away and clamped his lips towards his. The heat brimmed against his mouth. His tongue slid out in delight and forced an entry to Ichigo's mouth. Grimmjow's tongue swam inside Ichigo's lips. He grabbed the orange head's cheeks and opened his mouth wider; then he sucked on his tongue. A shiver ran down his spine. His body fucking loved him. Ichigo was panting now. He let Ichigo take his breath.

"You fucking bastard!" Ichigo threw a punch, but it hit the taller man's hand. The door suddenly swung open and he was roughly shoved outside. All Ichigo had left was the clothes which smelled like him.

From the other side, Grimmjow sighed. _What the fuck was I expecting? _

_

* * *

_

Orihime had become an elementary school teacher. She got home a good hour before Ichigo and was already starting dinner. "Welcome home, Kurosaki-kun."

"Yeah." Ichigo could not suppress his sigh. "Smells good." But he could not feel any scent save that of Grimmjow's.

"Did something happen at work today?"

Ichigo sighed deeply. "Look, we have to talk. Can you give this a few minutes?"

Mrs. Kurosaki turned off the flame. She moved the pan to the other side. She seemed to sense her husband's worry. "What is it, Ichigo?"

He pulled two chairs for them and sat. "Orihime, do you, _love me?_"

"We're married silly. Of course I love you. Why are you asking me this?"

"Nothing, nothing, except," Ichigo raised his head and stared into her eyes. She was really pretty. And her eyes looked really sad. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you too."

"Is that all?"

He couldn't hide it, so he sought for another. "I want to quit my job." It was partially true. He didn't want to see Grimmjow again, object of his lust and the person who made him realize how pointless his life was. "I never liked marketing. It makes me feel cheap and fake and worthless."

She smiled gullibly. "Okay, Ichigo. I will support your decision, no matter what. If you want to quit, that's fine with me." She strolled towards him and made room on his lap. He took her in his arms and kissed her lips. Guilt drenched his heart. All he could do was drown his sorrows by repeatedly saying, "I love you, Inoue, I love you, I really, really do." _So much in a sense that I hate myself._

She was so kind, they were so young. Maybe it was all just a phase.

* * *

So how was it? Constructive critism highly wanted.

Regular critism would be good to.

Please review. I'm still suffering from the after effects and cringes from reading retardedly smutty fanfic I wrote 3 years ago.

Will add lemon if you request for it. So like, request.


End file.
